Red Sin
by Kuyuki Mitsuru
Summary: I could have sworn I saw one. It was flying by so silently, so gracefully, and so swiftly. I’m not sure if anyone else saw it, but I know what I see. I see what I see, and that’s just that. The color of blood, the scent of death.


**Author's Notes:** First Ghost Hound fanfic, made for my friend's late birthday present. REALLY late, but I hope she likes it.

There's no shounen ai right now… but there will be coming up. Eventual TaroMasayuki I could say.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hound or any of the characters.

**Pairings: **Later Taro&Masayuki.

**Rating**: PG.

"dying scream,

makes no sound,

calling out

to all that i've ever known."

-OAISIS (falling down)

chapter 1.  
the first sighting

taro's pov;

I could have sworn I saw one. It was flying by so silently, so gracefully, and so swiftly. I'm not sure if anyone else saw it, but I know what I see. I see what I see, and that's just that. The color of blood, the scent of death, I see it all of the time. It's not something new. If it was new, then maybe this world wouldn't be like it was now.

-----

"Hey, Taro, wake up already!"

I recognized that voice.

"M-Masayuki…" I muttered, and I heard laughing follow shortly after. "Who else waits for you twenty-five minutes after the school bell rings? I was going to let you slumber away, but then I heard you mumbling about red butterflies… it was pretty creepy, so I decided to wake you up. And now here we are; late for the home bell, probably going to be killed by our parents!" As usual, he wouldn't stop talking. It made me smile before I stood up and took my bags.

"Let's head out now," I said.

After a while of talking and walking, it was finally time for Masayuki and I to descend our separate ways. "Bye bye, Masayuki," I said, and Masayuki replied with the same goodbye.

It was a little while after I parted ways with Masayuki that I noticed a butterfly pass by my eyes up close. It wasn't a normal butterfly… but a red one. A red butterfly? It looked familiar, so familiar. I was sure I had seen it before… but where? I forgot.

Then it hit me.

I noticed something right after I had seen the beautiful, gorgeous color of blood sway elegantly in the air. After something so beautiful, there was something so deadly. Right in front of my eyes was a human, an unfortunate woman, who was on the ground with streams of red coming out of her head. I hurriedly covered my mouth with my hand; the scent was too overwhelming. It hurt just being this close to the blood, I felt as if I was going to throw up right on the spot. I forced myself to hold it in. Didn't anyone else see this dead corpse, just lying here? Everyone else seemed to be just walking by as if nothing was there. They only seemed to be looking at me, wondering why my hand was covering my mouth or if something was wrong with me. Did they think I was crazy? They're the crazy ones if they can't see this woman just lying here!

I decided I would go up and investigate; see if the woman was okay. She wasn't anyone I recognized, thankfully, so I wasn't really worried at the moment. But as I tried to move my feet, I was stopped when I felt a light presence on my finger. I looked down and noticed the same red butterfly I had seen only moments ago. And as I tried to touch the small creature, it disappeared before I could even move my free hand from my mouth. When I did, the horrible stench was gone. A confused expression wiped my face, and many questions roamed through my mind at that moment. My head turned up to notice right away that the woman was not there. The same dead woman who had been there only heartbeats before was not there anymore. Did she disappear?

Before I could answer any of the questions that possibly _had _an answer, my mind went blank. Darkness consumed me, and the world went black.

I woke up to beeping monitors. I looked around to see white walls, machines, and Masayuki staring at me from outside of the room.

_Why am I in a hospital? _

I sat up quickly, looking over at Masayuki's worried expression, noticing that he wasn't looking at my face directly, but at what I was wearing. I looked down at my clothing, and noticed a slim, see-through hospital gown.

My face flushed red. "Masayuki!" I yelled out suddenly, my voice squeaking with a high pitch of embarrassment.

-

After staring at the windowsill for some time, I heard the door open. I turned my head to see a doctor and Masayuki. The doctor told me that I had passed out from high blood pressure and uneasiness. I laughed to myself silently. _Probably just seeing things._

I was let out after some time, and Masayuki walked with me to the outsides of the hospital building.

As I was walking along the silent hallways, only the echoing of our footsteps being heard, I passed by a room that suddenly made me uneasy. I stopped my footsteps. The aura it gave off gave me a sudden shock feeling, a feeling of pain and death. Masayuki didn't notice I had stopped.

I looked to my right, and nothing was there. But when my head looked to the left, I noticed a small red butterfly sitting atop a golden painted doorknob. I gulped silently, before my hand instinctively reached for the creature. Though it was seconds after my hand began to move that the small butterfly flew away without warning, as if giving me an opening to turn the doorknob.

That's exactly what I did.

When my hand touched the doorknob, right away I noticed the temperature of it. It was cold, chilling my body, giving me a shiver down my spine. It was as if no one had touched it in days. Was that a sign? Was that telling me to not open this door?

I had come far. Too far to let this chance escape because of a silly reason, I told myself. Moments later, I gradually turned the chilling doorknob. And when the door was open, a familiar odor washed over my senses. My hands reacted quickly, covering my mouth to once again keep me from throwing up out of disgust. My eyes grew wide as they saw a man hung by a rope that was tied to the ceiling. His neck was ripped slightly, by the rope, and blood was behind him on the walls and dripping onto the floor below him. Suicide, was this? Or had someone done this to the man? Whatever it was, I did not want to think any further. My lungs were screaming for air, as I realized I was holding my breath. I hastily closed the door, my eyes burning with fear. Was someone after me? Those same questions ran through my mind as I ran myself, hoping that was the last time I would have to see something like that.

After I was out of the hospital building, Masayuki was standing in front of me, tapping his foot.

"Were you trying to ditch me? I looked all over for you!" He put his hand around my shoulder, giving me one of his daily "boy hugs".

I laughed a little bit. "No, Masayuki, I wasn't trying to ditch you. One of the doctors stopped me and told me a bunch of pointless stuff. It was boring." I lied to him. Masayuki never caught my lies, anyway, so it would be useless to try to tell him of my adventures of seeing so many dead people today.

"Hmm…that's happened to me before. I hate it! I understand your pain." He replied to me, before letting go of my shoulder and smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Well…guess we should go now." I mumbled, and Masayuki nodded.

"See ya, Taro-chan!" The taller boy called out to me, and I waved to him before, once again, we parted our separate ways.

I was walking on my way home, the usual route, about to cross the street. As usual, there was a huge amount of traffic. It didn't surprise me at all. But what did surprise me is that I noticed a little girl about 9 year's old, standing at the crossing with no adults by her. I walked up to the little girl.

"Where are your parents?" I asked her calmly, and she only looked at me.

"I don't need parents," she replied, a tone that struck me as harsh for a little girl and took me aback.

"W-well, parents are good for you!" I decided to try to do _something_; this little girl could be hurt easily without an adult by her.

"Nah-uh," the girl shot back at me in an even more harsh tone, and it made me mad.

"Listen, if you don't want parents, then fine! Just go ahead and hurt yourself! I don't care!"

I wish I could take back my words.

At that moment, the little girl gave me a look. It wasn't harsh, or terrible, but more like grief-stricken, distressed, and lost. It confused me.

I looked up and noticed the light had turned green. And right in front of me, the little girl ran. She ran so fast, it was hard to catch her with your eyes at first.

Then it happened.

The same, small red butterfly that had appeared before me so many times was there again. It was almost infuriating, seeing the same thing so many times in one day.

But then it hit me.

All of the times that I had seen this innocent, small creature, a terrible event had happened. I had witnessed a death. It wouldn't happen this time, would it?

I hoped that. I hoped…

A scream. That's all I heard. The world seemed to be an empty shell, with only that one scream being the only thing audible.

But no one else heard it.

It was as if the world was blind, unseeing to all of these crimes being committed.

The same little girl who I had only seen moments ago was now on the ground, blood seeping from every single part possible from her.

When I turned around again, I noticed the same thing. The same, small blood colored, horrible thing.

The butterfly seemed so delicate. Its wings were folding back and forth leisurely, as if it were waiting on cue for more sins, for more blood to be spilled.

But right at that moment, that moment that seemed to stop time, I heard a voice.

"_Boys' sins never stop…"_

Pictures flashed through my head. The dying woman, the hung man in the hospital room, the little girl who got run over by a car… and also something else ran through my mind. The same thing that was right in front of me, always when red was being spilled, always when aroma was being let loose.

The red butterfly.

It hit me as fast as lightning.  
I had committed all of those crimes. My mind, my thoughts, my eyes, my imagination, all of these had created these images. These images of sin and killing were all in my head and mine alone. It explained why no one else saw, why no one else had fear. All of these killings, all of these sins, they were all me.

Was God taunting me?

"_Red sin, red sin…"_ the same voice whispered._  
It whispered, whispered… _


End file.
